Unexpected
by RdheadGirl
Summary: Finn/Kurt written for a meme. Frott/dry hump with clothes on. WARNING this may be a HARD T/soft M; SLASH & Mild language


**A/N: I wrote this for the glee_kink_meme "anon" prompt at livejournal. "Finn/Kurt frott/dry hump. Clothes on please? ;p"**

**Figured I'd post it here too since I think we need to spread the good stuff 'round!! Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Finn could not handle all the stress. Finding out your girlfriend's baby isn't yours, but actually your best friend's, was a huge stab in his heart. After all that time he spent trying to make Quinn happy, all that time freaking out over getting a job to help pay for the hospital bills, all those times wondering why the hell Puck would go off on him when he was complaining about the hardships to his [former] best friend, he had finally learned it was just one huge lie.

He tried to make the best of it that weekend. They had, after all, won sectionals. To celebrate, he had a party of his own up in his room with some alcohol. He had also been texting Kurt, who was trying his best to help cheer Finn up. Kurt had been there for him through it all, way back to the week they sung ballads.

Luckily Finn doesn't clear his inbox too often, or he never would have remembered the last text between him and Kurt.

"Ur gorgeous! ive had a thing 4 u 4 a while now Kurt." Kurt's reply was, "Are you drunk!?" but Finn never replied because he passed out right after he sent his. He knew he shouldn't have drunk that whole bottle of cheap vodka; now it was going to bite him in the ass.

At Glee practice that following Monday in the auditorium, it took a toll on him. He had refused to look in the direction of Quinn or Puck, and made sure Mr. Schue kept him as far away from them as possible, which the teacher thankfully obliged to. That ended up with him dancing by Mike… and Kurt. Kurt would glance at him with a confused glint in his eyes, or maybe was it worried? Finn couldn't tell anymore, his head was pounding as hard as his heart, and that was pretty intense by the way.

After practice, Finn was the last to leave the stage. He leaned up against a wall, clutching his head in his hands. He took out a few aspirin from his backpack and chugged it down with some water. A higher-pitched voice suddenly startled him.

"Finn, are you okay?" He knew that voice instantly.

"Yeah Kurt, my head's just killing me."

"Too much to drink huh? I figured that when you never answered me," he replied, trailing off at the end.

Finn knew he had to tell the truth. "Look Kurt. That text was… umm, it…," he hesitated. "I meant what I said. Drunk or not."

"How am I supposed to believe that? For all I know, you're just saying that out of pity to not hurt me." Kurt spoke, looking down at the floor in the process.

Finn was stumped, so he did the only logical thing that came to mind. He dropped his bag as he walked over to Kurt, and crashed his lips down onto his. Kurt squeaked in surprise at the feel of Finn's firm, and slightly chapped, lips on his own. It was only a few seconds before he responded back to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Finn smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. "Come over to my house for awhile with me?" he asked. Well, more like stated actually. Kurt couldn't say no after that amazing kiss he just had, so he followed behind Finn.

* * *

When they arrived at Finn's house he took him directly up to his room. Finn completely forgot about his mess as he walked in; his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was going to clean up later," he apologized, picking up the empty vodka bottle and some of his dirty clothes. He put them over by his door and then sat down by where Kurt had placed himself on his full size bed.

"So what's going on with 'us' then? I'm just going to flat out say that I won't just be some boytoy of yours that you come to when you need rescued. I want you to be sure of what you want. Do you even like boys?" Kurt ranted.

"Lay with me?" the jock asked, hoping that would answer his question. Kurt's expression softened and he lay down on his side, with his back to Finn's chest. Finn scooted in closer, curling his arm around Kurt's waist.

They lay there listening to each other's light breathing, taking comfort in this moment. Finn felt safe having Kurt here; he was at peace (even his headache was going away). He heard a soft snore shortly after, and then everything went black for him.

He doesn't even remember his dream, but he was suddenly awake when he heard his name over and over from the boy wrapped in his arms. Finn now realized why; he had been thrusting his hips into the backside of Kurt, and he was surprisingly hard too. He stopped right at once.

"Oh my god Kurt, I'm so sorry! I… was asleep… no idea what I was even dreaming of to do, uhh… _that_. I'm really sorry!" He blurted, almost losing it.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going," was Kurt's breathy reply.

Finn's stomach churned, in a good way. So Kurt wasn't freaked out? He actually liked it? Good, because Finn liked it too. He hastily pumped his hips forward again, making Kurt moan and backing himself further into Finn's thrusts. Finn threw his head back, softly moaning as well. He really didn't plan for this to occur, but good lord was he glad it was happening.

He has never done this with Quinn or Rachel before, so this was all new to him. The sensation of his dick pumping forward into Kurt was better than **anything** he could imagine. The friction of their jeans only added more to the fire burning within him. Finn gripped hard onto Kurt's hips and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

He nearly came right there in his pants (but brief thoughts of the mailman helped) when he looked at the sight before him. Kurt had his hand down his **unzipped** pants, stroking himself furiously. "Holy fuck!" Finn whimpered.

"See what you do to me Finn? God you feel so good!" Kurt moaned. Finn was going incoherent. He'd never pictured Kurt jerking off to have been so hot, especially when it was because of him. He really couldn't last now, and neither could Kurt.

With one last, hard thrust, Kurt clenched around Finn's bulge, resulting in both boys coming simultaneously. Finn hopped up to get a towel for Kurt, so he could clean himself up while he changed his boxers and pants.

"Sorry I lost control. I don't know what happened," Finn said nervously, breaking the short silence.

"Don't be. You were snoring too loud; I had to do something to wake you up." Kurt smirked, proud of himself, but then laughed as he saw Finn's draw drop and shake his head.

End.


End file.
